JEGO Róża
by memoire-blanche
Summary: Jeremie idzie odwiedzić Aelitę... ale nie z pustymi rękoma.


Od Autorki: Moja pierwsza próba stricte romantycznego "jednorozdziałowca" na temat JeremiegoxAelity. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba :)

PS. Istnieje odmiana róży o nazwie "Aelita"^^.

* * *

**JEGO Róża**

Jeremie szedł powoli pustym, cichym korytarzem na piętrze dziewcząt, aby odwiedzić Aelitę. Nie powinno być w tym niczego dziwnego. W końcu często się odwiedzali i spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu - czy to na wspólnej nauce, czy też na obmyślaniu nowych sposobów na walkę z XANĄ. Jednak tym razem nie zanosiło się na całkiem zwyczajną wizytę. Bowiem zamiast książek czy laptopa Jeremie miał przy sobie coś zgoła innego.

_Wszystko się zaczęło podczas jego dzisiejszej wizyty w kwiaciarni; potrzebował stamtąd jakichś nasionek na projekt z biologii. Miał już wychodzić, gdy zauważył bukiet jasnoróżowych róż, stojących w rogu sklepu wśród bogactwa kolorów i kształtów innych ciętych kwiatów. Zapytacie, co mogło zwrócić uwagę komputerowego maniaka właśnie na nie? Jeremie miał swój powód. Wydały mu się dziwnie znajome... Wytężył mocniej umysł, chcąc głębiej sięgnąć do swej bezdennej otchłani pamięci. Wreszcie: znalazł! Nie spodziewalibyście się po naszym Einsteinie takiej nostalgii, jaka w tym momencie go dopadła. Wspomnienia przemknęły mu niczym urywki z filmu. Czasy dawne, przed Kadic, lata spędzone u dziadków na wsi. Pewien krzak róży, bardzo starej odmiany, której nazwy nigdy nie pojmował. Nie miał prawa. Bo wtedy jeszcze nie znał tej, której było tak samo na imię._

_Serce mocniej mu zabiło i mimowolnie (a może właśnie całkiem świadomie?) podszedł bliżej. Z daleka kwiaty wydawały się niemal białe, lecz z bliska nabierał koloru czystego, jasnego różu. Nie był jeszcze do końca rozwinięty; gęsto upakowane i lekko skręcone na brzegach płatki tworzyły zbitą, lekko nastroszoną u góry kulkę. Ponadto, różą bardzo intensywnie pachniała. Jeremie odruchowo przybliżył kwiat do nosa i zamknął oczy, chcąc nasycić się tą wonią. _

_Nagle poczuł, że coś chłodnego i gładkiego dotyka jego ust. Płatki... Uśmiechnął się w duchu, gdy odpłynął w marzenia. Przez chwilę miał przeczucie, że już nie miał przed sobą róży. Pod zamkniętymi powiekami widział Kogoś; zamiast płatków dotykał miękkiego, ciepłego policzka..._

_- W czymś pomóc?_

_Głos ekspedientki ściągnął go do rzeczywistości. Ocknął się i zawstydził, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie zawędrowały jego myśli. Na szczęście w tej samej minucie zdołał się opanować. _

_- Poproszę jedną – odparł._

_Jednak gdy wrócił do swojego pokoju, stał się dziwnie spięty. Doskonale wiedział, co chciał zrobić, jednak trudna do przezwyciężenia nieśmiałość odebrała mu odwagę. Wciąż trzymając różę, stał pośrodku pokoju i wpatrywał się w widok za oknem, zagubiony i pełen niemocy. _

_Wtedy do pokoju wszedł Ulrich._

_- Wreszcie jesteś Jeremie, wszędzie cię szukałem. _

_- Byłem na mieście – odpowiedział Jeremie obojętnie._

_- Chociaż prawdę mówiąc, to Aelita cię szukała – dodał Ulrich. _

_Jeremie ożywił się, słysząc jej imię, i odwrócił się przodem do niego. Ulrich zauważył jego nerwową reakcję; po chwili dostrzegł, co tak kurczowo przyciskał do siebie. Uniósł brwi w wyrazie zrozumienia. _

_- Na co czekasz? Idź do niej – powiedział prosto z mostu, bezbłędnie odczytawszy bolączki przyjaciela. _

_Jeremie poczuł przypływ energii. Tego właśnie potrzebował – zewnętrznego impulsu do działania. _

_- Dzięki – odparł szybko, gdy razem wyszli z pokoju, i pognał do klatki schodowej._

Jeremie westchnął głęboko, stanąwszy przed pokojem Aelity. Zapukał cicho i otworzył drzwi. Aelita stała przy półce i szukała książki; na biurku leżał stos notatek i prac domowych do odrobienia. Zorientowawszy się o obecności gościa, odwróciła się do niego.

- Cześć, Jeremie! Już jesteś! – przywitała go radośnie, lecz urwała, widząc, jak Jeremie nieśmiało podchodzi do niej z różą w ręku. Otworzyła szeroko usta z zaskoczenia, lecz po chwili zdziwienie przeszło w szeroki uśmiech. Było to bardzo miłe zaskoczenie.

Wreszcie Jeremie podszedł bliżej i nieśmiało podał jej kwiat.

- A z jakiej to okazji? – zapytała, jednocześnie cicho zachwycając się niespodziewanym podarunkiem.

Zmieszany Jeremie próbował desperacko postawić się do pionu, żeby nie otumanieć zupełnie i wybełkotać przypadkiem czegoś bezsensownego. Wyklarowawszy w swym umyśle jasną i jak najbardziej szczerą odpowiedź, spiął się wewnętrznie, by nie zacząć się jąkać i wyjść na idiotę.

- Prawdę mówiąc, z żadnej – zaczął i zrobił króciutką pauzę, po której dodał:

– A zresztą, trzeba zaraz okazji? Po prostu jak tylko ją zobaczyłem, od razu pomyślałem o tobie.

Zaledwie jednak poczuł się lepiej zorientowawszy się, z jak naturalną łatwością przyszło mu wypowiedzieć to wyznanie, wstrząsnęło nim kolejne spostrzeżenie.

W kwiaciarni widział Aelitę oczami wyobraźni. Jednak dopiero gdy zobaczył ten uśmiech, włosy, różowe jak te płatki i oczy, zielone jak liście, patrzące w tym momencie na niego – świadomość trafiła go niczym piorun.

Oto piękno kwiatu, zaklęte w żywej osobie... a opisane jednym prostym słowem przez prawdziwego geniusza, wrażliwego na to piękno...

„_Franz Hopper... nazwał swą córkę od tego kwiatu..."_

Poczuł, że coś w nim miękło, gdy odczytał ten kolejny z wielu szyfrów, których Franz Hopper pozostawił po sobie tak wiele...

Dziękuję, jest śliczna – powiedziała, tuląc różę do siebie.

Lecz zanim Jeremie zdążył powiedzieć swoje zwyczajowe „nie ma za co", nagle Aelita założyła swoje ramię za jego szyję i oparła się o niego, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. Absolutnie nie spodziewającego się tego Einsteina przeszył dreszcz. Po chwili wyprostowała się, a ich spojrzenia znowu się spotkały.

- Wstawię ją do wody, a potem pomożesz mi z tym, OK? – dodała, wskazując na stos zeszytów na biurku.

Jeremie tylko się uśmiechnął i mruknął twierdząco. Po chwili fala gorąca przeszła po jego twarzy, gdy w odpowiedzi dostał całusa w policzek.

Zanim przebudził się z chwilowego odrętwienia, w jakie go wprowadziła, Aelita zniknęła z pokoju. Usiadł na łóżku i głośno wypuścił z siebie powietrze. Z jednej strony był bardzo szczęśliwy, z drugiej dumny z siebie, że udało mu się pokonać jego (nieuzasadnione) lęki. Znów spojrzał na leżącą na biurku różę. Gdzie by się spodziewał, że jeden mały kwiat ma tak wielką moc?


End file.
